Insect traps that use CO2 as a lure are highly effective and can eliminate the nuisance of biting insects, such as mosquitoes, over a large area. The traps are able to lure insects from distances much farther than lights, because the insects will seek out the source of CO2, even if it is not in their line of sight. CO2 traps are also more effective during the day than light traps. CO2 traps also preferentially trap biting insects, leaving the harmless or beneficial insect populations unharmed. Typically, the CO2 is produced from a combustible fuel that is held at high pressure in a fuel source, such as a tank. Accordingly, CO2 traps can effectively operate for long periods of time. This provides a distinct advantage over other luring devices, such as candles.
Known CO2 traps are effective for catching and either killing or detaining insects. Many CO2 insect traps include a counter-flow construction, where the intake air is sucked into the trap along a first path in one direction and the output air is ejected along a second path immediately adjacent the intake air. Further, the first path of intake air typically surrounds the second path of output air. Thus, the first path of air effectively creates a cone around the second path of air, where the two flows are principally moving in parallel but opposite directions. This configuration operates acceptably if the trap is held away from the ground, so that the output air can disperse and is not contained entirely within the cone of input air. However, if the trap is held close to the ground, the outlet air will be forced out of the trap, hit the ground, and recirculate into the trap with the intake air. Accordingly, the CO2 will not serve as an efficient lure.
Thus, there is a need for an insect trap that does not include a counter flow arrangement.